


Coming Back to Bite You

by Brynn_Jones



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Arguments, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Jones/pseuds/Brynn_Jones
Summary: The aftermath of Robert's kiss with Rebecca. How does Aaron react?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee little thing I thought of in the shower, hastily written. Be forewarned that the quality of the work reflects that :)

Robert slowly climbed the stairs, his footsteps heavy. He wasn't sure how much Diane had heard or seen but he was sure that the kiss with Rebecca was going to come back to bite him. Most likely in the form of Aaron chucking his ring back at him. He was trying to think strategically about the situation and figure out if he should tell Aaron right away or if he should take his chances and sit on it for a bit, but his brain wasn't working properly. He couldn't get over the overwhelming feeling of guilt that was eating him up.

He reached their bedroom, still none the wiser about what he was going to do but knowing that he couldn't put it off any longer. He hadn't exactly parted ways with his fiancé in the best of ways that afternoon and the longer he let it fester, the worse it was with Aaron. He opened the door, finding his lover sitting against the headboard on their bed, reading some sort of Auto magazine.

"Hey," he whispered.

Aaron looked up. "Hey up," he greeted him, "you've been out late."

Robert nodded. "Had to finish up at the scrap yard," he explained. It was the truth - after the unfortunate encounter with Rebecca, Robert needed to clear his head, so he walked over to the scrap yard to finish up some paperwork.

"Ok," Aaron acknowledged before returning to his reading. Robert stayed still, standing at the foot of their bed. He felt frozen in place, unsure about what to do.

"You got something to tell me?" the brunet asked him, once he looked up again and found him standing in the middle of the room like an idiot.

Robert shook his head. "No, nothing," he lied.

Aaron narrowed his eyes at him, his forehead scrunching up adorably. "Right," he muttered, turning his gaze back to the magazine.

Robert still didn't move.

After a while, his lover looked up again. "You gonna stand there the whole night?" he snarked.

Robert sighed. "No, I..." he paused, "I might actually have something to tell you."

Aaron frowned. "What?"

Robert hesitantly moved over, sitting on the bed at the brunet's feet. "Well," he started, "Rebecca sort of came onto me. She kissed me."

Something flashed in Aaron's eyes but he didn't otherwise react. "Right," he said in a deadpan voice.

The blond hastened to reassure him, "It didn't mean anything, Aaron, I swear. I didn't encourage it or anything."

Aaron nodded his head once, slowly. "Ok, " he drew out, "so you told her where to get off, right?"

Robert hesitated. He wasn't sure how to answer that question. He hadn't encouraged Rebecca, that he was sure of, but he didn't exactly knock her back either.

Aaron let out a mirthless chuckle. "You didn't did you?"

The blond shook his head vehemently, sliding a bit closer to his fiancé. "I did!" he insisted, "I pushed her off, I swear!"

Aaron seemed sceptical. "Then why are you looking so guilty?"

"Well," Robert bit his lip. "I might have led her on a little," he admitted.

Aaron snorted. "No kidding. Why though?"

Robert put his hand on Aaron's knee, squeezing a little when his lover didn't shake him right off. "Think about it, babe," he said in his most reasonable voice, "as long as she fancies herself in love with me, as long as she thinks she's got a chance, she's not going to double-cross me."

Aaron tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing. "I think you're underestimating her, Rob. Look at what she's doing to Chrissie and she's her sister! She can be two-faced and manipulative with the best of them."

 "I've got it under control, Aaron," Robert tried to reassure him.

"No you don't, otherwise you wouldn't be getting tangled up with her again!"

The blond squeezed Aaron's leg again. "There's nothing going on, Aaron! I told her that now wasn't the time for this."

Aaron sucked in a startled breath. "What?" he asked in a dangerously low whisper.

Robert winced. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No? What _did_ you mean then? Because it sounds like you're actually considering copping off with her."

The blond slid his hand up Aaron's thigh, hoping to comfort his partner, but this time Aaron did shake him off. The brunet tossed away the magazine he had been clutching in his hand until then, and got off the bed.  "Aaron-" he started but was immediately interrupted.

"What happened to be being enough for you? Did you actually mean it or did I just fall for one of your lines?" his fiancé asked snidely.

"Aaron-" he tried again but Aaron was on a roll.

"I am not doing this, Robert! I am not becoming that person," he ranted, wringing his hands together in a nervous habit, "I won't be the second best again."

Robert nodded in agreement, hoping to console his furious lover. "Of course, babe. I love you."

Aaron snorted, stopping in front of Robert. "You sure about that? Because it seems like you're confused."

"Aaron-" Robert started but cut himself off when he saw what Aaron was doing. The brunet twisted his engagement ring off his finger and slammed it down on the bedside table.

"Give it to me once you're sure this is really what you want," Aaron told him in a shaking voice, "otherwise, you can stuff it. Or resize it for Rebecca for all I care." And with that, the brunet was out of the door, stomping down the stairs.

Robert sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the glittering metal ring. He blinked away the tears that were obscuring his vision and let out a shuddering breath. There was heavy feeling squeezing his chest and his stomach felt like it was turned inside out. What had he done?

**Author's Note:**

> I hated today's episode. I felt like any sort of character growth on Robert's part was completely disregarded and the whole situation with Rebecca just peeved me off. Hope the writers make it all better through a believable storyline.


End file.
